Summer Fling
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: So this is my first Austin and Ally Fic. Don't judge my writing it will get better. So summary is: Ally meet's someone at the library Austin and starts to fall for him. Not trying to copy anyone else. Problem is their age's. Ally is 15 and Austin is 20. Rated M just in case.


Summer Fling**  
**Chapter 1: They Meet**  
**Austin & Ally**  
**Rated: T****

"Trish! Where is that blue frilly top that i just LOVE!" i yelled to my slightly small friend. Her black corkscrew curls bouncing every step she took. "Ally, you know that i don't know where your shirt is! I never borrowed it." she exclaimed loudly. I walked back to my medium sized room with walk in closet and searched for it. Pulling off every blue shirt off the hangers and looked all around. There was no sign of it. Instead, i went for a fitted blue knee-length dress that hugged my body in all the right ways. I was just getting over my breakup with Dallas.****

I rather not say why i broke up with him. But as of today it was the last day of school and we were getting let out at 12 instead of normal 2. I was beyond giddy at this point. At this point had to resort to wearing some black flip flops to go with the dress. My eyeshadow a light smokey eye and left my eyes enhanced to where they looked bigger. Today i was gonna show him what he was gonna be missing from me. "Trish, come on. We need to be at school soon!" I walked down the stairs fast and then grabbed Trish's arm and we left the house. Dez was driving me to school today like every day. I would sit in front and Trish in the back. ****

Dez drove a 1998 red convertible. It was awesome in many ways. But there were downs to it but i didn't mind. I would be getting my license soon and then i would get to drive it. My birthday was a couple weeks away and i would be 16. So yeah i was 15. Trish was my sister and was my adoptive sister. We adopted her when she was only a baby and my parents had been told that they would never be able to have another child after me. Dez had moved in a couple years due to his family problems. He really doesn't share why. He just gave us clue here and there. Nothing really obvious or big. All we know is that he's happier now that he's moved in. When he still lived with his family he was depressed all the time. ****

Not anymore. Dez was 20. I met him when i was 10 and he was 15. My parents found it strange that he was 5 years older but didn't question it because he is now my best friend. I told him everything. My parents also knew that, they worried that once Dez moved in something would happen but nothing has. I saw Dez as a brother figure not a possible date. The motor of the car was running Dez was driving us to school. Trish was 14. So school was a mile away but at this point we were really close to being there. ****

Me and Trish sang along to a song on the radio while Dez tried to ignore us till he could change the station when we left. As i we arrived Miami Seaview High School i hopped out. Trish used the door since she wasn't used to hopping out like i was. "Bye guys! Have fun on your last day!" He smiled and waved as he drove away. Immediately as i walked past the flagpole i caught Dallas's eyes staring at me. He licked his lips and i looked away. I tagged along with Trish and we randomly started talk about something. What was Dallas thinking?Was he gonna make a scene? What was i gonna do? Maybe it was a bad idea wearing this in front of him. Breaking me out of my thoughts a hand landed on my shoulder. "Hey Ally." and now my question was answered. It was a familiar voice of the brunette that i had broken up with. Dallas. "Hey Dallas" i said with a minor monotone in my voice. "Trish i'll talk to you later." i said stopping to hear what he has to say. She waved and left to walk down the path to the school. I wasn't really excited about seeing him. "Ally, im sorry about what happened" he used a low voice but i heard him perfectly. He stepped a little closer. "You know what you did was wrong but you still did it." i replied in a blunt voice. It was true he did know what he was doing. "Ally, you look really good today." he said moving closer and putting his hand on my waist. "Dallas, this is what you lost and i can't wait till i find someone to replace you. Your an ass and i hate you." i pushed his hand off and backed up. "Ally, come on you want me still and you need me. Don't deny your true feelings, Your heart." I scoffed at this and laughed afterwards. "What true feelings? All i'm feeling is that you're an ignorant dumb ass who got caught in your web of lies." he put his arms around me and i fight to get out his grasp. He was stronger than me and kept a hold. I thought of a trick that could hurt him. I kicked him in the groin. He moaned out in pain and i was let go. I ran as fast as i could with flip flops on. I reached the end of the path with Dallas in an anger rage and i walked ran inside to Trish and a couple other friends.

~O~O~

****After getting picked up by Dez i told him what happened. He astonished that Dallas would do that but said next time he saw Dallas he would beat him up personally. I laughed at this. Dallas was a real jerk today and i was glad i wouldn't have to see him again. I had to go to Sonic Boom. It was my dad's store. He rented and sold instruments there. So before i had to start my shift at 3 o'clock i asked to get dropped off at the library. It was my favorite place except for Sonic Boom. They were my top ten for favorite places. So we went back home i grabbed my other books and Dez drove me back to the library near the house. Describing the library was something easy to do. The outside paint was a tan color and made of the same color bricks. There was a big parking lot and a bike rack outside of it. The drop box slot was big enough for two medium sized hardcover books or 4 movies at the same time. I was going for some James Patterson books. A lot of his books were awesome and kept me wanting more. ****

I went to the aisle that had them and grabbed a couple i hadn't read yet. Within a couple of seconds i was on the floor reading the first in the pile. I saw a couple more on the bottom shelf and grabbed them. I got up and walked over to the only table last out of the couple there for reading in the large space. I still had my school bag so i put it in one of the chairs near me and grabbed my brown leather journal out of my bag. I wrote down a couple lines i had thought of. ****

**"**You made me hurt**  
**Made feel me like dirt**  
**You're such a damn flirt**  
**Why does this always hurt?"****

I guess this was a way of getting my anger about the problem with Dallas. I smiled at this line. It was good. Maybe i could use it sometime, Y'know when i get over my stage fright. I laughed at this. I opened up a book and read for a little bit. I was really into it. James Patterson was a brilliant author. After 20 minutes of reading a blonde with brown eyes sat down across from me. "Hey , what are you doing?" i tried to ask without being rude. He looked up. "Sorry all the other tables are full and i was hoping you wouldn't might but if you do i can go." he replied with gentle voice of respect and started to get out of the seat. " No you can stay. You won't bother me." he went to sit back down and smiled. "So what's your name?" he asked. He was pretty cute. "Ally Dawson. What's yours?" i said back with a friendly smile. "Austin Moon, I see you like James Patterson. I respect him a an author just nothing else. I got my little brother his 'Middle School Is The Worst' and my brother adored them and was hugging all over me for weeks on end. Im sorry too much information." i giggled at this and smiled. ****

He was funny and nice. "It's ok my brother Dez, Sorry i mean best friend Dez he plays Arkham City all the time and has Aladdin songs at the same. It was so funny." He smiled at this. "Maybe we can hang out sometime. Here's my number" he said scribbling down his number and handing it to me. I did the same. "Here's mine. Call or text me at anytime." i smiled a flirtatious smile. He was cute. I doubt that he liked me back as more than someone as a potential friend. At this point i was ready to call Dez and leave. Austin then said "Y'know you're cute." i blushed at this "Why thank you." i smiled again. I looked at my watch it was almost time for my shirt. "Hey i gotta go, my shift is about to start soon. It was nice to meet you." i grabbed my bag and and books. I went to the checkout counter and got the books scanned. I put them in my bag and grabbed my cell. I called Dez to come pick me up and sure enough he did. But before i left Austin came out and said "It's nice to meet you" he went back inside after that and i waited a couple more minutes and Dez was there. I got to my shift on time and then my dad left. I was alone in the store. Only a few customers came in over the course of the day. ****

After about a couple hours of the boring shift the blonde from the library came in and i greeted him like everyone but happier. More spirit. "Hey Ally." i was greeted by him. "I didn't know this where you work" i nodded and walked over to him with a smile plastered on my face. "So Austin what are you doing here?" i asked him. He was staring at a new Yamaha Pacifica 012 Electric Guitar in red that was imported from Europe. "I'm really into music. I can sing too." Then he sang a little and within that moment he was cuter. I started to also notice how cute his brown eyes were. I bit my lip slightly. His blond hair and his voice. "Ally, Ally! You there?" i shook my head to rid my head of these thoughts. "Yeah, Yeah sorry. " i apologized. "Ally, how was business today?" i shrugged. In all honestly nobody had bought anything. Only a couple people had come in to look and Dez entertained a few with his piano skills. He was good on piano. "Good, wrote a couple songs sold a couple things here and there." i walked around the counter near me and grabbed my song book and scribble a few more random lines in on a different page. "That's awesome Ally, hey i was hoping we can still hang out. You seem pretty cool." Oh his smile. I was so cute. "Yeah you know how to reach me. Also excuse me but i have to lock up for the day." i took the keys out of a draw and he followed me out the store as i turned off all the lights. "Okay, well i guess i have to go now. See ya around." He left smiling and as soon as he was nowhere in sight i smiled hugely and squealed. Giggling, i spun around and danced in place. Luckily nobody was around to see. After i was done i called Dez up and he picked me up. When i got home Austin texted me "Hey movies tomorrow 5? I wanna see a horror movie. Wanna see Chernobyl Diaries." i nodded, realizing that he couldn't see it i replied back with a straight okay or yes. I then fell onto my bed happily.


End file.
